The present disclosure generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, to correcting non-uniformities in pixels of an electronic display.
Virtual reality (VR) systems typically include an electronic display that presents virtual reality images. The electronic display includes pixels that display a portion of an image by emitting one or more wavelengths of light from one or more subpixels. During the manufacturing process, various factors cause non-uniformities in luminance of pixels and subpixels. For example, variations in flatness of a carrier substrate, variations in a lithography light source, temperature variations across the substrate, or mask defects may result in the electronic display having transistors with non-uniform emission characteristics. As a result, different subpixels driven with the same voltage and current will emit different intensities of light. Variations that are a function of position on the electronic display cause different display regions of the electronic display to have different luminance. If these errors systematically affect subpixels of one color more than subpixels of another color, then the electronic display has non-uniform color balance as well. These spatial non-uniformities decrease image quality and immersion in a virtual reality environment.